My Sister's New Nanny
by losergrl181
Summary: Used to be "Babysitter in Love." Rory babysitts Finn's little sister but they have never met. When Finn and the gang come home for a break they meet Rory when she is babysitting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story from the story ideas

**A/N: This is the story from the story ideas. It is #3; I got 17 votes for #3. The next one I will write will be #2 and then maybe #1. **

**Pairings:**

**Rory/Finn**

**Honor/Josh**

**Stephanie/Colin**

**Paris/Logan**

**Rosemary will not be in this story because I think she could only possibly be with Finn and Rory is going to be with Finn. In Rogans Rose will definitely be with Finn and Steph with Colin.**

**RPOV**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_BEEP._

"Ugh," I said as I rolled over to kill the thing making that annoying noise. I was searching for the Snooze button when my arm hit something semi-solid, but also kind of soft. I looked over to see a mass of fur.

"Paul Anka," I groaned before shrieking and falling off the bed with a thump.

Muttering I walked out into the kitchen, blindly searching for a cup of coffee. My mom was at Luke's apartment so there was no coffee made. I flipped on Enrique, the coffee maker, and sat back down at the kitchen table; resting my head on the table I groaned at having to be up so early. Then two bells went off at the same time, startling me and making me fall off the chair. I turned off the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. Then I turned to obnoxious ringing contraption on the wall.

"'lo," I answered sleepily, cursing the person calling until I heard their voice.

"Rory," the voice bellowed, much too peppy for this early in the morning, "How are you? Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, Maxwell," I said, "I'm fine."

"Good, now I have some important news. My son is coming home from Yale for the week and I want to surprise Lizzie. I need you to come over and keep her out of the way of the maids while they get ready."

"Sure," I said. I was surprised; he usually gave me a days notice before he needed me. "Was this a last minute thing?" I asked.

"Yes. He just called me an hour ago. I figured it was probably too early to wake you."

"Smart man," I said laughing, "What time do you want me there?"

"Could you be here in an hour?" he asked.

"Sure, an hour would be fine for me."

"Okay," he said, "See you in an hour. Good-bye Rory."

"Good-bye Maxwell."

45 minutes later I was pulling into the Morgan's drive way. I parked and got out of the car. I wove my way up the drive way, trying to dodge maids and helpers with flowers and food galore. I opened the door for a maid carrying a tray, laden with expensive looking food. I rang the door bell and soon after heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming to the door. The door flew open and I was nearly knocked over by a ball of energy.

"Rory," it screeched into my ear.

"Hey Dizzy," I said laughing, "Is your dad home?"

"Yeah he is in his study. He's going over some papers about something or other."

"As long as your sure," I said, "I'm going to go talk to him really quick and then we can go to the carnival, 'kay?"

"Yeah," she said, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Knock, knock," I said opening the study door.

"Come in Rory," he said. Maxwell was sitting in his big overstuffed chair, looking at papers.

"I'm going to take Lizzie to the carnival. Is there any specific time you want her back?"

"I'll call you when everything is ready. Oh, I almost forgot, here buy whatever you need with it."

"Maxwell," I said warningly looking at the wad of money I had in my hands, "I could buy the whole carnival with all of this."

"Or it could feed you and Lizzie for the day," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"That is true," I admitted, nodding, "I better go or Lizzie will come looking for me. We'll be back later."

"Okay. Please shut the door on you way out."

_5 hours later (picture that dude from Spongebob saying it with the card)_

"Okay, Lizzie," I said to the 6-year-old who was clutching the huge stuffed bunny she won, "We have to go home. Daddy has a surprise for you."

"Okay," she said, running for the car.

We drove back to the Morgan's mansion and Lizzie bounced out of the car and took off for the house.

"Hurry up Rory," She shrieked as her feet pounded on the gravel, almost slipping out from under her.

I grabbed her arm, just as she was about to go down and tried to calm her.

"Lizzie, honey," I said in a calm voice, "if you trip and fall, you will have to wait to get your surprise. So calm down please."

"Sorry," she said shuffling her feet.

"It's okay, hey, Race ya Dizzy!!" I shouted bolting toward the front door.

"Hey! No fair, you cheated!!"

**FPOV**

"Remind me why we're going to your house again?" complained Logan, "when we could be at the beach with hot girls."

"Because," I replied, "I haven't seen Liz in forever and I miss her."

"Dude," said Colin, "you are so sister-whipped."

"I am," I started but trailed off, "OK, I am, but I can't help it. She has me wrapped around her little finger."

"She has us all wrapped around her little finger," said Logan, sighing, "She's going to be a heartbreaker."

"That she is boys, that she is," I said absently because we were almost there. A couple minutes later we had pulled up in front of the mansion and we climbed out. The driver got our luggage out of the back as we rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door and let us in, I half waited for Liz to come charging down the stairs and throw herself into my arms.

"Finn," my dad said, coming down the stairs with my mom close behind, "How are you?"

"I'm good dad. How are you?" I asked kissing my mother's cheek.

"I'm fine. Was your drive good?"

"It was fine. Where's Liz?"

"She's at the carnival with the babysitter."

"Dad," I said sighing.

"Finn," he said in the same fashion, "It's okay. She actually likes her this time."

Colin and Logan's ears perked up at 'her' and they started firing questions at him at a rapid speed. They asked how old she was, what her name was, where did she go to school, if she went to school etc. I was about to tell them to shut-up when I heard a car door slam and Liz shouting "Hurry up Rory!!" and running up the driveway. Then it stopped and I was guessing she was being yelled at for running, like they always did, but then I heard a young woman's voice shout "Race ya Dizzy!!" and Liz to shriek "No fair!!" I went to the door only to see a young woman running up the driveway with Liz close behind her. Mystery girl slowed down considerably allowing Liz to win the race.

It always made me mad when they did that. I know Liz didn't like it when they let her win and sure enough when Liz got to the steps she turned around and stomped her foot.

"Rory," she whined and by the tone of her voice I could tell she was pouting, "Did you let me win?"

Normally all of the other ones would say that they didn't at she was just too fast for them but this one didn't.

"Duh, Dizzy," Rory said, "You know the rules."

"A Gilmore girl never runs," they said together.

"Come on, let's go inside for your surprise," said Rory.

"M'kay," said Liz looking a little queasy.

"You feeling sick?" she asked sounding concerned when Liz nodded her head, "I knew you shouldn't of had that last cotton candy. Where's your bunny?"

Only then did I notice the humongous stuffed bunny in Liz's hands. It was almost as big as she was. The girl, Rory, picked her up and I caught my breath when she turned to face me with Liz in her arms. Liz's head was tucked in the crook of her neck and she was clutching the bunny with her eyes closed. Rory had blue yes that seemed to look straight through you and hair that was pulled back from her face but a few strands had escaped from the clip and they were curling enticingly around her beautiful face. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans but it only added to her beauty. She jumped when she turned around.

"Oh," she gasped, I had never realized how beautiful her voice was, "I didn't see you there." Then she cocked her head to the side and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn," I said, congratulating my self on keeping my voice steady.

"Oh," she said, recognition lighting up her hypnotizing eye, "You must be Maxwell's son. It's nice to meet you." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK this is my first update in a while so consider yourself lucky

**A/N: OK this is my first update in a while so consider yourself lucky. PDLD stands for PunchDrunkLoveDuo.**

**RPOV**

I really hoped he was Maxwell's son because he was seriously hot. He had dork hair and green eyes that sparkled with mischief like Lizzie's. His body was not buff but not wimpy either. If Lizzie had been feeling well I would have stayed and talked to him more but she was looking pretty bad.

"Excuse me," I said walking past him, "I need to get Lizzie to bed before she pukes on me, _again_."

"One time," came Lizzie's sleepy voice, "I did that one time."

I just laughed walking past him into the house. Maxwell and Anita were standing in the foyer along with two other rather good-looking men. Nothing compared to Finn though.

"Rory," cried Anita kissing both my cheeks while I tried my best to do the same, "It is so good to see you! How's Emily? And your mother, how's she doing? Did you guys have good time at the carnival? How's Yale? The YDN, is that going well? How are all of your friends?"

"Hi Anita," I answered laughing, "Grandma and Mom are fine, Mom is excited for the wedding, she calls me all the time, we had a great time, Yale is fine, hard but fine, the YDN is fine, Steph and Paris are at Yale they had to study for a test they will come next time."

"Oh," she said excitedly, "I see you've met Finn. Finn, this is Liz's babysitter, Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is my son, Finnegan Morgan but everybody calls him Finn."

"It's very nice to meet you. You'll have to excuse me, I'm going to put Lizzie to bed. She's not feeling well."

I said all of this while walking up the stair towards Lizzie's bedroom. I tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead, closing the door, and turning off the lights.

"Rory," I turned to see Anita standing there, "Are you going to stay? It's much too late to drive all the way back to Stars Hollow or Yale."

"Sure I'll stay."

"Great," she said clapping her hands, "I'll get the room ready for you."

"No need," I said, "I'm going to sleep in the one next to Lizzie."

"OK," she said shrugging.

Finn looked shocked; I guess none of the other nannies did that for Lizzie. I have always felt bad for Lizzie. She grew up in the world my mother tried to keep me from. Her family was so much better than most of the other Hartford elite, but they still had all the pressures of the typical Hartford family. Finn was still staring at me and I was starting to feel a bit awkward.

"What?" I asked kind of creeped out.

**FPOV**

"What?" she asked. She was shifting uncomfortably like she didn't like attention. I couldn't imagine anybody not paying attention to her, she was amazing. She was beautiful, smart, funny, witty, and caring. None of the other nannies had ever offered to take care of Lizzie when she was sick.

"Nothing, kitten," I said, smirking when she blushed at the nickname. I don't know where the nickname came from but I liked it. It suited her very well. "Good-night, love," I said walking into my room. I stripped down to my boxers **(Mental images!! YUM!!)** and got into bed. Falling to sleep almost immediately.

I woke up a couple hours to the sound of someone throwing up and someone else talking in soothing tones to them. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I looked inside and saw Liz looking green, laying on the floor with her head in Rory's lap. Rory was reading a story to her and rubbing soothing circles on Liz's back. They didn't notice me until Rory looked up to turn the page and saw me there, she jumped a little and put her hand over her heart, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She looked adorable.

"Is everything okay, love?" I asked, trying not to walk across the room, pick her up and kiss her senseless.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Lizzie wasn't feeling well…so…yeah."

"Do you need anything?" I wanted to help; I don't like to see my baby sister unhappy.

"No, Finn," she said, "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Alright, kitten," I said. I was calling her 'kitten' again; I don't even know where that came from. I walked back to my room thinking about how much better the summer was looking, now that I have met my sister's new nanny.

**RPOV**

He is so sweet. He wanted to help his sister. Normally no guy will ever do anything to help their kid sister. He is charming, caring, and completely and utterly GORGEOUS!! He is perfect, but nobody id perfect. Dean taught me that. I finished the story and by that time Lizzie was done throwing up. I picked her up and started to walk back into her room. I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. Then I turned off the light, walked back to my room, climbed into bed. Soon I was lost in the world of dreams with none other than Finnegan Morgan as the star.

**FPOV**

"Finn."

I groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Finn, wake up. I'm scared." That was Liz's voice. I shot up in bed and saw her standing next my bed with her big fluffy bunny. She looked like she had been crying.

"Do you want to get in bed with me?" I asked.

"NO!" she shrieked, starting to sob, "I want Rory!!"

"Okay. Okay." I mumbled as I picked up her crying form.

I walked down the hallway and knock on Rory's door before opening it. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes and looking absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a tank top and some sweatpants. No fancy night gowns for her.

"Finn?" she asked bewildered. Then her eyes landed on Liz and they widened.

"She wanted you." I said simply. Liz wriggled until I put her down and she immediately ran over to Rory and jump into her arms.

"Rory," she sobbed, "It was so scary!! There was a bad man and he was taking me away!"

"Shh, it's okay Dizzy," she soothed, "There's no bad man. You're right here."

She kept on repeating that until Liz fell asleep. Rory laid her down and tucked her in before laying down beside her. I must have looked sad because she turned over lifted up the blankets behind her and said, "Don't kick me." I walked over and laid down behind her pulling the blanket back over me. I left a proper amount of space between us and then fell asleep.

**APOV (Anita/ Finn's mom)**

I rolled over and got out of bed while pulling on my robe. Maxwell was still sleeping and I didn't wan to wake him. I padded down the stairs and through the hall way to Finn's room. I quietly opened the door but he wasn't there. I checked Liz's room also and she wasn't there either. I decided to check Rory's room because she might have taken Liz to the park and Finn might have tagged along. I smiled at the thought of my son finally having someone he can spend his life with. The thought of the three of them together in the park was just perfect, but when I opened the door to Rory's room I found something much better than a park.

Rory was sleeping with Liz in her arms and Finn was behind Rory with _his_ arms around her waist. I walked back to our room quickly and got the camera.

"Ani," said Maxwell sleepily from the bed, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful Max," I gushed, "Come and see."

He followed me back to Rory's room and smiled at the scene in front of us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"Our boy has found someone, hasn't he?" he said fondly.

"I think he has Max. I think he has." I watched Rory shifted so that she was facing Finn and buried her face in his chest. My boy found someone that was all that mattered. The fact that she was from society was just a plus. _Emily is going to love this_, I thought with a grin.

**A/N: Okay guys, there is chapter 2. I'm sorry for taking so long but I have been busy. I will try to update more often, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry

**A/N: Sorry!! I went on vacation and it was the last week of school and such other lame excuses.**

**On with the story!!**

**FPOV**

Someone was shifting next me and it was much too early for that. I groaned and cracked one eye open. I was surprised to be met with a pair of equally surprised blue eyes. Rory screamed slightly and flew backwards. I yelped and did the same. We both ended falling off the bed with Lizzie still jumping and just moving the bed in general. Rory sat up rubbing her head at the same time I did. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. She got up still laughing and rubbing her head while I picked Lizzie up and threw her over my shoulders. She screamed and started hitting and kicking my back.

We walked down the steps and into the dining room that way and startled my parents who were already in there.

My mom smirked. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Fine, mommy," said Liz sweetly, but I knew her better. "Rory and Finny were cuddling this morning." Then she paused and seemed to realize I was actually here because she smile and threw herself into my arms. "FINNY!!"

"LIZ!!" I yelled with the same amount of enthusiasm. I turned to my mother. "We slept fine mother, as if you didn't already know."

Rory laughed and I reminded myself to make her laugh more often.

"Rory," asked Liz, "What are we doing today?"

"Well," she said dragging out the word. "We are going to…give Paul Anka a bath!!"

"Yay!!" They both started jumping around laughing.

Rory turned to me and asked shyly, "Are going to join us Finn?"

"Of course, kitten." She blushed at the nickname again and I saw my mom smile out of the corner of my eye.

A couple hours later we were fed, groomed, in our bathing suits and in Rory's yard. Liz was just in her bathing suit and Rory was in her bikini top and shorts. I couldn't help but stare at her often and sometimes she would catch me. She would just blush slightly and mouth 'What?' Paul Anka had gotten off the leash and we were currently trying to catch him. Liz had gotten him and we finished drying him. She took him into the house, leaving Rory and I alone outside. She was bending over and putting the sponges into a bucket and I was sneaking up behind her with another bucket full of water.

She screamed as the water hit her back and turned around to whip me with the sponge. "Finn!! What the hell?!"

She chased me around the yard with the hose until I turned it off. Then she just chased me with the bucket of water and sponges she had. Rory pushed me down and stared to walk away but I yelled, "I give up!!" She turned back around and held out her hand to help me up but I pulled her down. Her hair created a barrier between us and the world.

_Now you idiot!!_, my mind screamed at me, _Do it now!!_

I leaned up and connected our lips. She was hesitant at first but then she started to kiss me back before she gasped and pushed away. She scrambled up and backed away with her hands on her lips.

"Love?" I was pretty sure she could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Too fast," she muttered. "Finn, this is too fast." She looked down at the grass and began pacing. "I just met you yesterday and now I'm kissing you! What is wrong with me? I mean-"

She didn't get much further because I cut her off with my lips. "Kitten, I can't explain it but you just fascinate me. I'll move slow, love. I want to learn more about you, okay?" She nodded, but still looked down. I tilted her chin up with my hand, "Let's start with this Saturday." She nodded again, but had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, Finn," she said. "Not most guys would understand."

"Well," I said with a graceful bow, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not most guys."

"I guess it is," she said while burying her head into my chest. I rested my chin on her head and we just stood there until Liz came back out. It wasn't nearly long enough.

**RPOV**

Finn and I were watching Sixteen Candles **(A/N: BEST MOVIE EVER!!)** and Lizzie was asleep. Finn looked at the clock and yawned while removing his arm from the back of the couch and my shoulder.

"We should get going," he said, referring to Lizzie and himself. "I'll pick you up at 7 'k, love?"

"Yeah," I said looking down blushing. He tilted my head and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bye."

"What was that?" I shrieked and flew around.

"Mother! You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's nice; now tell me about the tall, dark, hunky man that just walked out of here." She led me to the couch and practically threw me down on it. "Spill!"

"He's Lizzie brother who came home from Yale for a visit and decided to surprise Lizzie."

"So you go a little extra bonus, huh?" She raised her eyebrows and nudged me in the ribs.

"No, he just a date on Saturday." I turned around and started to walk back to my room.

"Oh, okay…WHAT?!" I could here her scrambling to get off the couch and I quickly shut the door and locked it.

BAM!!

"Rory!!" she whined from the other side of the door.

"No!" I shouted back, "I'm tired! I'm going to bed."

"Fine," she huffed and I knew she was crossing her arms. "That's the last time I give birth, I clothe you, feed aka take you to Luke's, and put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me. Devil child!"

"Love you, too, ma!"

**A/N: I'm sorry! My life has been super crazy. I'm trying to update all my stories but I don't know haw well that's going to go over so fingers crossed. I started marching band after school and I have so much homework. I love all my readers who have been so patient with me!! **


End file.
